


I don't know

by niconugget



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Hermenost thinks of Thedas
Kudos: 1





	I don't know

Many people are understandably confused when they see Hermenost. They see his ears, and think elf. But they see his height, and think qunari. like some half breed between the two races when thats impossible. At least on this side of the world. 

He's not sure if he actually likes being compared to the two. Though the qunari have purpose and the elves ..do not. in honesty, as much as they like to keep their heritage, he has a feeling that a lot of things are missing from detail. [which is funny considering Ishgard but Hermenost, still tempered does not think of that. Only praises]. 

Hermenost survives by offering services for those in need of a strong arm, be it gathering wood for the refugees scattering away from the horde of demons [his axe is well used] or the mending of many bones. though his conjuration skills are basic in nature, he knows enough to wow the crowds. It seems that magic, or healing magic in general is rarely used now. 

Its only when he slays his second dragon, does he capture attention. Some group known as the inquisition [how funny! how extremely funny. Charibert would show them what true inquisition is] approach him. 

"I don't think we would be well match. I have grown...accustomed to traversing these lands alone." its a lie. A bold face lie, but he cannot say that his home is far far away. 

Its only when they offer information on the location of all dragons in the area, does he accept. 

Dragon slaying, at least is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermenost is like a beast with any weapon, his bio outright states he's a genius when it comes to fighting at least. dragon slaying at least be something he latches on to like a tempered being in thedas. it reminds him of all his dead bros. D:


End file.
